Felixstick
Felixstick (Felix) is a black stick figure with a brown border. He is a master of healing and protective magic, but has little offensive capabilities. Blurb tba... Personality Felixstick is an empathetic and caring person who is always trying to help and support his friends. He tries to uphold a pacifistic mindset on life, but he realizes the unfortunate truth that sometimes conflict and fighting is inevitable. As such, in extreme cases he is willing to toss his ideals aside. Felix also has a bit of a reckless side to him. He is not afraid to leap into the crossfire and ask for peaceful negotiations, and always tries to calmly negotiate to his opponents before a fight. Powers and Abilities Healing Magic Felixstick is an adept healer, able to quickly heal his allies by tracing over their wounds with one finger. He can also channel his own energy into their bodies, increasing their rejuvenation rate and physical abilities. Barrier Magic Felixstick can also create and control barriers, similar to Sticorey. He can create circular barriers to absorb attacks and protect his allies, or hexagonal ones to reflect his opponent's attacks back at them. Medical Knowledge Felixstick is also quite knowledgeable about conventional medical techniques. This also means he knows exactly how to render an opponent unable to battle without killing them; which places to hit, which bones hurt the most when hit, et cetera. Of course, due to his nature, Felixstick hates pain and will only fight as a last resort. Exchange of Life If Felixstick dies, he can co-inhabit an ally's - or a bystander's - body. This gives the ally access to all of Felixstick's skills... and his pacifist attitude, which can be somewhat disruptive to the fight. Felixstick can also influence the host's thinking depending on their willpower and mental strength; if the host has a strong will, he can only implant persuasive pacifist comments in their minds, but if the host is weak-willed, he practically obtains complete control over the host. If the host's mind is weak or vulnerable enough, Felixstick can exorcise their own spirit from their body, allowing him to possess their body and re-join the fight. However, being the pacifist that he is, Felixstick hates doing this because it brings permanent harm to the host; as such, it is only used as a last resort. As A Slush Fighter Felixstick is an Auto Fighter who provides support to his allies. * Periodically heals fighter to the Left * Has a one-hit barrier that protects others from attacks Felixstick's barrier can withstand one hit before disappearing; it regenerates after 30-45 seconds. He will run along the ground in front of any nearby Slush Fighters. However, note that Felixstick does have a health bar and can be killed. Upgrades: * Barrier Warrior ** At the beginning of the level, Felixstick will provide one Barrier to all Slush Fighters on the team. This Barrier will follow each ally around; like Felixstick's normal Barrier, it will disappear after one hit. * Pacifist Healing ** Instead of healing just adjacent fighters, Felixstick will automatically heal the Fighter with the lowest Health. * Body Hopper ** The first time Felixstick dies, he will automatically resurrect and steal 50% of the <<< ally's current health. Category:DF's Fan Works